Friend Past & Friend Present, Trouble Now
by sheltie
Summary: This is my second Fairy Tail story. This is a Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy one. Lucy is bored at the guild hall when Lisanna comes in to get food for a picnic she and Natsu are going to have. Jealousy is in the air as Mirajane sets Lucy off on a course neither would ever expect. Oneshot.


**Friend Past &amp; Friend Present, Trouble Now**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: okay, this is my second Fairy Tail story. This originally going to be my first M one of Fairy Tail, but as I was writing this, well, things changed. Not that I mind at all, just surprised really. Any way this one is a Natsu/Lucy/Lisanna one. That's right, all three. This takes place after the Edolas arc, but before the S-Class Mage Trial arc.**

* * *

Once again it was a very loud raucous day in the guild known as Fairy Tail. Some of its members were off on missions while plenty of them were in the guild hall having a good time really. Lucy sighed as she laid her head on the counter of the bar.

"Why such the long face Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she cleaned a mug.

"No mission today, so bored" Lucy muttered.

"Oh, I see" Mirajane said.

"Yeah" Lucy said.

"Why don't you go on a job with someone else?" Mirajane asked.

"Just not the same really. Besides, we're a team, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy and I, it would kind of feel like a betrayal of some kind if I went on a mission with others not them" Lucy said.

As for where the other members of team Natsu were at. Well, Erza was on an S-class mission, Gray was trying to hide from the ever-stalking Juvia. He had recently found out about her infatuation with him and he was a bit scared of her now. Wendy was up in Fairy Hill, the girls dorms, trying to get over a cold. Carla was by Wendy's side and where Carla was Happy was too trying to woo Carla with fish. At least Wendy had entertainment as she got over her cold.

"I guess I can see that" Mirajane said nodding her head.

A deep sigh was heard and someone plopped down in the seat next to Lucy. The blonde turned her head and found that she was staring at Mirajane's sister, Lisanna. It was still amazing to think that Lisanna, who was thought to have been dead, but had actually turned up in Edolas thanks to an anima and had lived there with their Edolas selves for two years. But now she had returned and had adjusted well back into her old life.

Lucy was kind of jealous how Natsu had started to spend so much time with Lisanna to make up for all the lost time. He rarely ever burst into her place any more really. Not that she wanted to encourage it, but she kind of missed coming home and finding and Happy there. No, most times he was in the home he and Lisanna made when they were kids when they were hatching Happy. Or he was with Lisanna in other ways when he wasn't on missions with her, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Gray.

Even Happy didn't spend as much time with Natsu and Lisanna as he kept trying to woo Carla. Well, he did spend sometime with Natsu and Lisanna. He was splitting time between the two really.

"Hey Lisanna, how are you?" Mirajane asked smiling.

"Fine Mira. Just came by to get some food actually. Natsu and I are having a picnic today" Lisanna said happily.

"Oh that's fun, you and Natsu on a date" Mirajane cooed.

Lisanna had a pink dusting across her cheeks, but didn't deny it.

Again Lucy felt a twinge of jealousy. It wasn't that very long ago when Mirajane thought she and Natsu would make a lovely couple. But now it was Lisanna and Natsu. Granted, the next day Mirajane thought she and Gray would make a lovely couple just as well. What really irked her was that Lisanna didn't contradict her sister.

"Okay, here you are" Mirajane said as she handed Lisanna a big picnic basket.

"Thanks Mira" Lisanna said then hopped off the stool and left.

Lucy just watched with narrowed eyes.

"I smell jealousy" Mirajane sing-song.

"Huh, what, you're joking right?" Lucy asked as she snapped her head back to the S-class mage.

"Oh no I am not. You're jealous of Lisanna" Mirajane said with closed eyes and a smile.

Lucy wasn't sure what to say since this was Mirajane's sister and she didn't want to say anything bad about Lisanna. She really didn't want to get on the bad side of Fairy Tail's Demon.

"Just admit it, you're jealous of Lisanna" Mirajane said without any malice in her tone. It was actually a teasing tone.

Lucy bowed her head and though she didn't say a thing it was kind of like she had admitted with without a word.

"Here, bring this to them" Mirajane said.

Lucy looked up confused and what she saw was a basket in front of her. She then looked at Mirajane with the same confused look.

"I forgot to pack this. It's the beverages" Mirajane said.

Lucy looked at Mirajane wondering what The Demon of Fairy Tail had in mind, but Mirajane just pushed the basket into Lucy's hand and pushed her off her stool. Lucy had no choice really.

/Scene Break/

With a heavy sigh Lucy made her way to the hill where she had a feeling Lisanna and Natsu were having their picnic. She guessed right and found them. The hill overlooked a good part of Magnolia and was a very nice spot for a picnic. She stopped for a moment and just watched. Lisanna was spreading out the blanket with a big smile on her face as Natsu waited impatiently for things to be set up and food to be out and eaten.

_Great, what should I do, or say for that matter?_ the Celestrial mage thought.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy stiffened, _how'd he know I was here?_ she thought. She had forgotten Natsu's keen nose.

"Uh, hey" Lucy greeted as she made her way over knowing she couldn't run.

"Hi Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, um, Mira asked me to bring you this" Lucy said as she held out the basket she was carrying, "she said this held all the drinks in it."

"Oh, that's great" Lisanna said.

Natsu took the basket from Lucy.

"Would you like to join us Lucy?" he asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude" Lucy said.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all. Natsu has told me a lot about you, and I'd like to get to know you better personally other than Natsu's stories" Lisanna said.

"But I thought you liked my stories?" Natsu asked with a frown.

"I do Natsu, but it's also nice to get to know Lucy from actually talking to her" Lisanna said.

_So you can size up your competition better?_ Lucy thought.

Unable to refuse the invitation she sat down and helped Lisanna get things set up and soon they were all eating.

"Natsu, please eat with some more manners" Lucy said as she wrinkled her nose as Natsu was devouring two hunks of ham.

"But I am" Natsu said with his mouthful. Which was actually true since usually Natsu was eat and eat grabbing everything with in reach that he could put in his mouth. He wasn't doing that since there was Lisanna and Lucy there. He went at what he'd consider a slow pace so they could have their fill too. Thankfully the basket had been filled more than enough food.

Lisanna sighed as she just used a napkin and wiped Natsu's mouth.

"Thanks, Lisanna" Natsu said.

Lisanna smiled and shook her head as she went back to eating her food.

Lucy frowned and wondered why Lisanna wasn't disgusted with Natsu's habits like she was. Maybe it was because Lisanna grew up with it and now just saw it as a part of Natsu. But she had spent a lot of time with Natsu and she still couldn't stand his atrocious manners.

"So Natsu told me he was the one to bring you into Fairy Tail" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, I wanted to join a guild and Fairy Tail was on the top of my list to want to join" Lucy said.

"Yeah, nothing like Fairy Tail, it's the best" Natsu said with a great boast.

Neither girl could disagree with the fire mage. They both thought the same.

"So how did it all happen, I got Happy's version and Natsu's version of what happened. What's your side?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, well, it happened like this…" Lucy said.

Lisanna laughed at the end.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" she said.

The young Take-Over mage could just imagine the destruction Natsu had wrought to take out one guy. Then running from the knights so he wouldn't be arrested.

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Natsu pouted.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you Natsu, but I guess some things never change even after all these years" Lisanna said.

She leaned into Natsu and hugged him in hopes to raise his spirits. It seemed to have done the trick as Natsu smiled and hugged her right back.

Lucy felt that twinge of jealousy, but stomped it down.

"You're jealous" Lisanna stated.

"Huh, what, no of course not" Lucy retorted.

"You don't have to lie" Lisanna said.

"I'm not" Lucy said quickly, too quickly.

Lisanna gave Lucy a piercing look while Natsu looked between the two girls confused as all hell.

"You know, we can share him" Lisanna suggested.

"Wh-wh-what?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all. I mean, I know he loves me and I am sure he loves you too" Lisanna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lucy felt her heart pound in her ears as she heard this news.

"How do you know?" she asked with hesitation in her voice.

"Simple, he always talks about you" Lisanna said.

"Then why is he always with you, and not me?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"He's trying to make up for lost time with me, but still trying to keep connected with you. He's so silly sometimes" Lisanna said with a giggled.

"Who are you two talking about?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"Go back to eating Natsu, we girls need to figure something out" Lisanna said patting Natsu's hand.

Natsu looked bewildered as he looked at Lucy then at Lisanna then he shrugged. He got back to eating.

"So, what do you say? Are you up for sharing?" Lisanna asked.

"I, well, um, that is, I don't know" Lucy said as she never thought about this before.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Natsu is a good guy, he has more than enough love for the two of us" Lisanna said then moved in close so only Lucy could hear her, "plus I don't think I could take him alone. He's got so much stamina."

Lucy's face went absolute red hearing this. Lisanna giggled seeing Lucy's face.

"Oh, and he's big too" Lisanna added in with a devious smile.

"H-h-h-how do you know that?" Lucy stuttered with red cheeks.

"We've slept in our little house sometimes when it got too late to head back to our houses" Lisanna said.

Lucy just stared at Lisanna. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. From what she had be told of Lisanna, which wasn't too much. But what she had gotten was that Lisanna was a sweet, kind girl. But it appeared that Lisanna had another side to herself that not many knew about. Maybe when Lisanna was in Edolas she had changed some. The Celestrial mage wondered if Lisanna's siblings knew this side of their sister.

"So do you want to share him with me or not?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy weighed the options in her head. She'd get Natsu, which she secretly had wanted for a while. That was a plus. She'd have to share with Lisanna, but that wasn't too big a negative. But how'd they do it was the big question. Would it be a time-share kind of thing where she'd have Natsu x amount of days and then Lisanna would get him? Or would they just share him equally with out trading off to one another? Would they keep this a secret? Or would they tell everyone in the guild? There wasn't too many negatives she could think of at the moment, but a lot of questions.

"I'm in" she said finally.

"Great" Lisanna said happily as she clapped her hands together.

The two then began to discuss the details of their new joint-ownership of Natsu. They both were grinning wide as the occasional giggle erupted from their lips.

Natsu as he ate felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He sensed something was up and it was most likely not going to be all good for him, but he shrugged it off not knowing how he was going to regret ignoring this feeling later.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and that's I'm finished with my second Fairy Tail story. I hoped you liked it. Oh, I got some news for those of you who are Fairy Tail fans. I am thinking about making a series that's based off my other serials I am still doing. For of you who don't know I write a couple serials called Harry's Brainy Girls, Ketchum Girls &amp; Naruto and his Kunoichi. . If you need to check them, you find where they're located on my profile page. I am thinking about doing a series like that with Natsu being the main guy getting paired up with all the girls in the Fairy Tail universe. So please let me know what you think of the idea by PMing me. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
